


Homemade Chocolates

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa gives Rei chocolates on Valentine's Day. Rei doesn't know how to handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's this is my first reigisa fic ever so I'm still getting used to the characters; but I hope you enjoy!

Valentine’s Day was Rei’s least favorite holiday.

He rarely ever got chocolates and when he did, they were obligatory from the girls’ track team. It’s not as if he really _wanted_ the chocolates. After all, many people didn’t get them on Valentine’s Day. Plus, he was an athlete and therefore needed to stay healthy no matter the temptation.

_Right, athleticism, that’s what it is._

Still, he just couldn’t help but feel left out, especially since chocolate ads clutter the streets and train station walls.

“Rei-chan!” A familiar high-pitched voice called.

He turned to see the expected blond charging at him with a big bag in hand. Nagisa’s head collided with his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“You get here too early!” He complained, shaking his head still on Rei’s chest.

“It’s good to be punctual.” Rei replied as Nagisa finally lifted his head.

Bags had formed under his eyes but it still did not take away from his constant joyful expression.

“How long did you even sleep last night?” Rei asked.

Nagisa waved his hand. “Doesn’t matter. Here.”

He pulled a red box with a pink ribbon from the bag and handed it to Rei. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Rei froze. _Do guys even give obligatory chocolates to other guys? What if it’s not obligatory? What are you talking about; of course he gives out chocolates, it’s Nagisa._

“Er, thank you.” Rei murmured.

Nagisa smiled and looked at something in the distance.

“Mako-chan! Haru-cha-!”

“Don’t call me ‘chan’.”

Nagisa ran over to their friends, giving Rei a chance to breathe. He hadn’t even realized until now that his face felt like it was burning. _He’s Nagisa, he gives everyone chocolates._ He assured himself.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” He heard Nagisa say and turned around.

There in Haru’s hand was a small white box and in Makoto’s, a long pink box. Rei let out a breath of relief. _Nagisa gives everyone chocolates._ He repeated, but something felt wrong this time. He couldn’t help but want to be the only one getting Nagisa’s chocolates. He felt selfish and stupid.

“Rei!” Makoto said walking up. “Hey, you got a ribbon this year!”

“This year?”

“Nagisa does this every year.” Haru supplied.

 _Oh._ Well, now his thought was truly confirmed.

“Open them! Open them!” Nagisa exclaimed like a child on Christmas.

Haru and Makoto opened theirs’ first. In Haru’s box was a pile of dolphin-shaped dark chocolates.

“Where do you even get these?” Haru asked.

Nagisa smiled. “Marine-shaped chocolates are my specialty. You just gotta know where to go and who to ask.”

“I’m gonna find this store one day.” Makoto mumbled with a mouth full of his orca-shaped caramel chocolates.

Nagisa then turned to Rei expectantly. In his box were misshapen lumps of chocolate. In an abstract sort of way, they looked like butterflies. Well, some of them did. Others looked like they had been severely deformed in an accident and most just looked like lumpy rocks.

“Where… did you get these?” Rei asked warily.

After all, Nagisa said marine animal chocolates were his specialty, not insects. Not to mention if a professional made these he surely would be demanding his money back.

“I made them!” Nagisa exclaimed, smiling even wider than before.

At that, both Haru and Makoto spared a glance with widened eyes.

“Oh…” Rei coughed, attempting to cover up the crack in his voice. “Thank you, Nagisa-kun.”

* * *

 

The chocolates were terrible, as expected. How could chocolate be both burnt and melty?

He had waited until he got home, for fear of his face giving anything away. However, sitting on his bedroom floor, he endured as if Nagisa were there with him. In the middle of powering through his third one, his phone buzzed.

            Nagisa             8:32

            <How r the chocolates? :P

It was as if he knew he was eating them this very moment.

            Rei                   8:35

            <Delicious

            Nagisa             8:36

            <Yay! :D

He couldn’t tell Nagisa; that would be rude. Not to mention he never wanted to see Nagisa upset if he could help it. After all, it’s the thought that counts. And that was it wasn’t it? The thought.

The fact that he was the only one of their friends to get homemade chocolates baffled him. Nagisa was always with him, hanging over him, talking to him, studying with him, it was just… Nagisa. Was there more than that? He never thought there was… again, it was in Nagisa’s nature.

Rei laid back on his floor and sighed. Maybe he was overthinking it.

* * *

 

It was a March day when Nagisa finally caught him. Rei had been acting strange for a while, unintentionally of course.

“Rei-chan.” Nagisa said, walking up to him at the train station.

Rei flinched. Nagisa has been pestering him lately, trying to make plans with him and Rei had been purposely avoiding him as much as he could. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like Nagisa anymore - quite the opposite really - it was more because he was still confused by that Valentine’s Day. Having Nagisa around certainly wouldn’t help. _It’s been almost a month, they’re just chocolates._

“Nagisa-kun.” He acknowledged.

“Do you not like me anymore?” He asked, sounding more like a 6 year old than a 16 year old. “You never wanna hang out anymore, it’s like you’re avoiding me.”

He sounded so hurt, Rei almost broke his cover. “I’ve been busy.” 

Seeing Nagisa’s disappointed face, he had to say more.

“I can help you study after practice tomorrow.”

“Ugh.” Nagisa grumbled. “Studying is terrible!”

But there was a smile on Nagisa’s face again and that was all Rei needed.

* * *

 

It was now White Day and Rei was nervous; much more nervous than what was probably necessary.

The plastic bag felt heavy in his hand. He had bought small boxes of chocolates for Haru and Makoto, of course. Simply giving chocolates to Nagisa and only Nagisa would be awkward. Now that he thought about it, giving Haru and Makoto chocolates may be even more awkward. After all, they didn’t get _him_ chocolates, so his were out of the blue.

Thankfully he was so early to school that his friends hadn’t even arrived yet. He decided to put them in their lockers instead.

* * *

 

It was lunch when he finally saw his friends. Thankfully, their schedules happened to not sync up that day.

“Rei! Thanks for the chocolates, I wish I got you some.” Makoto said, sitting down with a bento box in hand.

“We got chocolate?” Haru asked, sitting beside Makoto.

Makoto sighed with a smile. “Check your locker once in a while, there’s probably something living in it.”

Before Haru could retort, Nagisa arrived in his brighter-than-the-sun way.

“Rei-chan!” He exclaimed, announcing himself by a bear hug of epic proportions.

“N-nagis-a, too t-“

“Sorry!” He said bringing his hands away and moving from Rei’s back. “Did you guys see mine?”

Sitting down with his Iwatobi cream bread, he pulled the chocolates from his bookbag. _Too much sugar,_ Rei noted absentmindedly.

“Look!” He shoved the chocolates in Haru’s face. “They’re penguins!”

Nagisa took them back and popped one in his mouth. “Rei, you’re so healthy, I’m surprised there aren’t carrots in these!”

Rei blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well it _is_ White Day.”

* * *

 

He did it. He survived White Day.

The train station was filled with kids and adults trying to get home from work and school but Rei was all alone. _Thank God._ He practically ran to the station so he’d be able to breathe. Nagisa had been clinging to him all day, which was normal, but today was White Day. His head was just beginning to clear and his stomach just began to untie when he heard it.

“Rei~i!” Nagisa yelled, racing up to him.

“You must’ve been the best on the track team.” He took a breath. “When did you even leave school?”

“At the last bell.”

Nagisa was leaning on his legs for support while Rei got on the train. Rei had to drag Nagisa in by the collar just so he wouldn’t miss it.

They stood side by side with only the pole as a barrier. It was silent, save for the consistent murmuring of the other passengers. It was making Rei uneasy.

Usually, Nagisa’s chatter about this or that filled his ears; however, today was silent. Nagisa was still smiling – at the ground, mind – but smiling nevertheless. He tried desperately to ignore the fact that their fingers were touching and continued to shove his thoughts down as they walked home from the train station.

They reached Nagisa’s house after what seemed like forever but Nagisa wasn’t going inside.

“Your parents still at work?” Rei asked awkwardly, not knowing why he wasn’t going inside and unwilling to ask directly.

That’s when it happened. It was so fast Rei was convinced it was a dream; maybe he blacked out for a minute and imagined it. It only took a few seconds after Nagisa’s lips leaving his for Rei’s face to turn a cherry red.

“You ask stupid questions.” Nagisa giggled while Rei was still trying to remember his own name.

“Uh…”

It was like his brain blew a fuse. Any coherent thought he had was completely gone.

“You wanna help me with homework?” Nagisa smiled, unfazed.

After attempting to say either “yes” or “sure” or “ok” about 7 times he just nodded and took Nagisa’s hand inside.

 

 

 


End file.
